


Aching Hearts ~ Summer Secrets

by Narwals14



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bayveres Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwals14/pseuds/Narwals14
Summary: It has been seven months since Leo and April have gotten together, but no ones knows about them. Leo is still new to dating and isn’t ready for anyone to know yet, especially his brothers. The only person who knows is Aprils friend, Rachel Andrews. Rachel has invited the turtle brothers along to spend a week at her private beach house with a few of their other cop friends. It was a great chance for them to take a break from the city and have some fun with no drama. Or is it? What will happen if some found out about the secret lovers? What would they think? Would they tell someone or say nothing? Will the week still be a blast or end in disaster?WARNING: swearing, mentions of sex, light smut (not a lemon)
Relationships: Leonardo/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One

As Rachel typed away at her computer, April sat in the metal folding chair next to her grey desk taking notes on a large yellow pad of line paper. They’ve been at this for almost an hour, coming up with ideas and plans for what was coming. They had to be prepared and time was slipping past them. April takes a quick glance at her phone, the photo of her and the boys on her lock screen almost made her forget to check the time. It was 10:48 PM. Her hand was sore from all the note taking and it’s been a while since she had a cup of coffee. She looked back up at her ginger haired friend who looked like they were going to fall face first into the keyboard.

“We still got a bit more to figure out,” April yawned. “How about I get us some more energy juice?”

“Yeah,” Rachel seconded, stretching her arms over her head. “We could use a break.”

April gets up and makes her way to the break room. It wasn’t super fancy but decent enough. One of the vending machine had a ‘Out of Order’ sign on it, the small wooden table had a few crumbs on it, and the counter had a few wrappers. It really did need a cleaning, the turtles kitchen is never neat and tidy but it was still more sanitized than this. 

When the coffee maker was finally done, April poured out two mugs of hot coffee with the perfect amount of sugar and honey to satisfy them both, she brings them back to her friend who happily took her drink with a smile.

As April sat down into her seat Rachel says, “Let’s have a little girl talk, huh?”

“Sure. Whatcha wanna talk about?” April asked, putting her feet up against the edge of the desk. April was wearing her white T-shirt with dark purple yoga pants with the word ‘#comfy’ on her right leg in big, white, bold letters and light brown fluffy mukluks. Rachel was still in her uniform but she took off her jacket revealing her orange Knicks T-shirt. She really was a fan, no wonder the boys got along with her so well.

“How are things going between you and Leo?” She asked, taking a sip of her drink. April smiles as the image of the beautiful blue masked turtle appeared in her mind. It was hard to believe that they were really together, sometimes it almost felt like a fantasy. “Actually, we had our six month anniversary last week.”

“Really?” Rachel asked, sitting up straight getting all excited to hear the juicy details. “It was so romantic.” April tells her. “He found a good hidden spot in Central Park where he had a picnic set up with candles.”

“Oh my gosh!” Rachel squeals.

“Yeah,” April replied. “He lays down a blanket and brought a pizza and some snacks for us to enjoy and we just talked the night away. It was amazing, I even managed to get him to try some wine.”

“Bitch no way!” Rachel cheers. “How did that go down?”

“He actually had three glasses.” April spills. “He started to get a little goofy and I I knew if I didn’t take the glass away from him he would regret it.”

Rachel lets out a huge laugh, nearly spilling her coffee all over her new Knicks shirt. As April laughed along the memories of that funny moment from the magical evening came flooding back into her mind and she remembered something that Leo would never approve, “Wait I have a picture saved.” She tells her. She opened up her camera album and found the photo of Leo taking a sip of red wine, with no idea that his girlfriend had taken a photo. “Oh my god, best blackmail ever!” Rachel howled. 

“What is?” Asked a voice from behind the young reporter.

April jumped and dropped her phone that landed on the other side of the desk facing down. She turned her head to find the culprit. Or culprits. Leo, Ralph, Donnie and Mikey had dropped by Police Headquarters to see what needed help to be done as the always do before heading out on patrol.

“Sorry Angelcakes,” said the cheery orange masked boi. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’ll get that for you.” Leo volunteered, making his way past Rachel’s worn out desk chair.

“Oh no it’s fine, you don’t have to-” but it was too late. Leo had already picked up the phone and checked to see if the screen was cracked. April watched in horror as Leo’s eyes widen slightly. After standing there for a couple seconds, he brings back her device. “Here.” He says as he holds the phone out to her. As soon as her fingers grabbed ahold of what was hers, he leans in and whispers, “You will be punished later this evening.”

Rachel, the only one close enough to hear this, was looking at April with an exciting expression on her face. Only God would know what kind of dirty thoughts were racing around in that crazy mind of hers that would make him wish he had never created the monster that is her imagination. April gave her the ultimate death glare telling her to whip that look off her face before the others got suspicious. But she kept staring as she brought her mug up to her lips.

April and Rachel's friendship was so strong that they practically spoke “telepathic” to each other. “Ohhh he gonna give you a spanking.”

“I will slap you so hard.” April threatened, telepathically.

“Shouldn’t he be saying that about your ass?” She replied, telepathically.

“RACHEL!” (Telepathic)

“Sorry, sorry. Wait for it to happen then give me the details.” (Telepathic)

“I. SWEAR. TO. GOD!” (Telepathic)

“What are you guys working on?” Asked Donnie, looking over April’s shoulder to see what was written on her note pad.

“Oh well,” April explains. “Rachel owns a beach house on Long Beach, between Jones Bay and the Ocean.”

“Once a year I invite the team to hang out there for a week.” Rachel adds.  
She puts her coffee down and went onto Google Maps to show them where it was located.

“See, here it is.” She circles her mouse around the spot at the end. It was very empty in that area, the only thing sitting on that beach was Rachel’s beach house all alone. If you zoomed in close enough you could see tiny versions of them on the beach laying in the sand.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.” Ralph commented.

“I wish we could go to the beach.”

“You know why we can’t, Mikey.” Donnie tells their youngest brother. “As fun as it would be it’s never going to happen.”

“Sure you can.” Rachel denied. “You wanna come too?”

All four brothers shoot their eyes towards the ginger simultaneously. They all had the exact same expression on their face.

“Wait, your serious?” Asked Ralph, starting to get excited.

“Yeah of course,” Rachel replies. “It’s a team thing after all. And there will be plenty of room for you guys to have your own bedrooms.”

“No way!” Mikey cheers. “We can really go?”

“I’m not so sure guys.” Leo blurts out.

“Come on man!” “Seriously?” “No fair dude!” his siblings complained.

“Look guys,” Leo tells them. “I want to go just as bad as you do, but don’t you think a week is a little too long? There’s even a chance Shredder could come back.”

“Oh please,” bickered April, taking a sip of coffee. “That silvered prick is most likely Kraang’s bitch boy by now.”

Everyone stares at her, shocked to hear this come from her mouth, of all people. “Damn, didn’t realize ya had such a dark side there O’Neill.” Ralph commented. “Thank you.” She replies with a smile on her face.

“Come on Leo,” says Rachel. “You guys have been through so much. Don’t you think you deserve a break?”

Leo thinks really hard about this for a second, it did sound like a lot of fun and he does feel that he and his brothers deserves it. But it was their job to protect the city, it has been for a long time now. Almost as if she read his mind, April adds, “If something does ever happen they can let you know and you can get down here to help them out. But I think you should be in the clear.”

Again, he thinks real hard about this. Not only would it be a good break for him and his brothers, but they would get to go swimming, have a volleyball tournament together and best part, he would get to see April in a bikini. As he thinks of this, other ideas began to start popping into his brain, romantic dinners while watching the sun set, getting a chance to spend some quality time together, and maybe even beach sex? Leo bits down on the inside of his cheeks to keep himself form making his naughty grin. Oh yeah, definitely a yes on the beach sex.

Finally, after what almost felt like an eternity, Leo speaks. “We do deserve a break, huh?”

“Really dude? You mean it?” Mikey cheered. “Yeah.” He replies.

Mikey jumps up and hugs his big brother shaking him like crazy. “Thanks bro! Your the best!”

Next thing he knew, all three of his younger brothers ran off to go pack for the trip. Donnie even offered for them to use their garbage truck to help carry more things, which Rachel happily accepted.

“I’m glad your coming along.” April tells her man as she got up to wrap her arms around his neck. “Me too.” He replies, as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. “Me too.” Rachel interrupted wearing her playful look on her face. April quickly snaps her head towards the cop in the chair.

“I will take your gun, shove it up your ass and pull the trigger a thousand times.” She threatens.

“Jokes on you bitch I only got five bullets loaded in.” Rachel mocked.

“Close enough.” April shrugs. She goes to take a step forward towards Rachel but Leo quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. “Okay, why don’t we get you home?”

Before April could argue with him, he quickly grabbed her things and started to drag her out of the office. As she’s being taken away, April looks back and saw that Rachel was still making her playful look and mouthing to her, “Go get him tiger.” Right before she disappeared behind a wall she flipped off Rachel and then left with her man dragging her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter two😁✌️Please note that there will be some smut in this chapter, I have put up a warning in case you would like to skip that part. Also, I do ask that you don't ask me to do a full sex scene, I'm not fully comfortable writing stuff like this. Thank you.

Chapter Two

The earth had finally cooled off from the hot summer heat. April enjoyed the refreshing wind with her wavy, chestnut hair flying behind her as she kept her arms locked around Leonardo's powerful neck. He carried her bridal style and held her as close to his body as he could, without hurting her. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, staying hidden in the shadows of the streetlights that lit up the roads that were hiding in the night. Eventually, they arrived at April's apartment building, Leo jumped and landed gracefully onto the fire escape, setting April to her feet and followed her through the window inside her apartment. As he took off his gear, April flicked on the lights, tossed her purse onto the kitchen counter and stepped into her room to change into her pajamas. 

Leo loved being at his girlfriend's place, not only was it an escape from the madness that is his brothers, but it gave you that cozy feeling every time you walked in. From the door to the end of the living room, the wall was exposed brick that April had decorated with pictures of flowers and little kittens in old watering cans. The sofa was a nice white with black and light pink pillows with a 40 inch TV up against the wall on a wooden stand across from it, the black coffee table was buried underneath a pile of papers, notes and folders with an empty glass sitting on a coaster and a fluffy grey rug on the floor. On the other side of the small apartment was the kitchen.  
The wooden floor turned into white tile and the wall was a nice cream color. The marble-like counter went nearly around the whole section leaving some room for an entrance and for the fridge and stove, of course. The cupboards were painted a dark red shade with silver handles on both the walls and floor, a black electric stove with the sink and a dark grey dishwasher a few cupboards away and a fridge near the entrance with the same color as the dishwasher. Three stools sat on the other side of the counter where even more papers sat except for one. Next to the kitchen were the bathroom and Aprils room (that one he was very familiar with).

Leo placed his swords against the couch and took a seat on the one free stool. He picked up an open notepad from one of the chair piles and read through her writing. As a journalist who has to write quick, her spelling was pretty neat and easy to read. Everything that was written down was about a robbery that took place last night. According to Aprils notes, there has been a break-in in one of the apartments in downtown Manhattan where they stole jewelry, cash and other variables from an elderly woman. Luckily, the security cameras from the lobby caught him and he was arrested by morning. Later that day, April reported about it on Channel 6 news along with some other events that happened during the week. 

April came waking out with the same white t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. Her make-up has been wiped off and her hair rested on her left shoulder in a side ponytail. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from one of the upper cupboards.

“You sure had an occupied day.” He commented, placing the notepad on the counter.

“Yeah, ” she replied filling her glass at the sink. “It was all over the news. Didn't you see?”

“No sorry,” he said. “I got carried away with training and lost track of time.”

April rests her elbows on the counter and grabs ahold of his hand. “It’s no big deal. Your training is important to you and I respect that.” she tells him before popping her medication pills in her mouth and washing them down with water. “Besides, ” she said. “It’s not the last time I'll be on TV.” 

With a smile, Leo leans in and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away he takes the glass from her hands and took a couple of sips. “You excited for tomorrow?” she asks.

“I mean, yeah,” he says putting the glass down. “I'm just worried something bad might happen while we're gone. The only time we ever completely left the city was when we went down to Brazil trying to stop Bebop and Rocksteady. And we all know how well that turned out.” 

April walks around the counter and places one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek. “Leo, it's been over a year since then and nothing has happened.” she tells him. “I know you want to keep the city safe, but even a hero in a half-shell needs a moment to breathe. We'll only be gone for a week. The city will still be here when we get back.”

He places his hand on top of the one on his cheek and turned his head to kiss her palm. April replies to him by gently rubbing her thumb under his eye and bringing her other hand to the back of his neck. He grabs her by the hips and pulls her to sit on his lap. He leans in to kiss her but she interrupted. “There's one more thing we should talk about.” Leo looks at her with a bit of concern. “It's about us hiding our relationship.”

“What about it?” he asks.

“Well, we've been together for about 7 months now, ” she says. “Don't you think it's about time we told people? Mainly, your brothers?” 

Leo closes his eyes and lets out a big exhale. Although it was something that needed to be discussed he really doesn't like to talk about it. The idea of not knowing how they would react was what scared the hell out of him. It was tough being the leader of their team and getting his siblings to listen was a challenge. If they found out about his relationship with April, would they respect him less? 

“I know it's not something you wanna deal with, ” she said. “But it's better for them to hear it from you than anyone else.”

“I know, ” he replies. “I know, your right. I just-- I’m afraid of how they'll handle it. It's hard enough to get them to pay attention as it is, what if it makes me lose all their respect?”

April cups his face in her hands and forces him to look up at her in the eyes. “They are more than just your team members, they are your brothers. Their always going to have your back just like you do with them. And you know just as well as I do that no matter how difficult things get you manage to figure it out together.” She slides her hands down the side of his neck to his shoulders, his grip on her hips slightly tightened as he gave her a side smile.

“Tell you what, ” she suggested. “Lets not say anything for now. Let's go and enjoy our little vacation and give everyone a rest. Then when we come back, we will tell them. Deal?”

Leo’s half smile went full as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her up closer till their noses touched. “Deal.” With that, she finally allows him to kiss her passionately.

Leo pulls her even closer making their stomachs touch as he kissed her. April slides her hands back up his shoulders, placing one hand behind his neck and the other holding onto the back of his mask. She twirled the blue fabric around her fingers knowing it would get him riled up. And from the moan he had made, it was clearly working. Leo was about to bring his hands down her hips when he hesitates and pulled away. “Oh yeah, I nearly forgot.”

“Forgot what?” she asked curiously.

“Your punishment.” he replies.

(Smut starts here)

Before she could say or do anything, Leo grabs her by the ass, lifts her up into the air and placed her onto the counter with a thud. Trying to keep her from speaking, he quickly hooks onto the hem of her pyjama bottoms and yanks them off revealing her bottom half. He then lunges his weight forward, pinning her back on the counter with his elbows on both sides of her head. April knew she was trapped. She looks up at him with excitement, he had that look, a look she was very familiar with. It was an equal mix of being in powered of their sex life and of having all kinds of fun and naughty ideas in his mind that all had to be done. He must make his Hogosha feel nothing less than unbelievable pleasure. That was his number one rule. 

“I know you wanna keep that photo of me, and I'll let you.” he purred. The feeling of his growing bulge touching her inner thigh from behind his clothing made her whimper. Leo knew this, it was a part of his master plan. He then leans in and whispers into her ear all naughty like, “But you gotta pay the price.” Then he gently started nibbling on her ear making her moan. The feeling of his hot breath blowing in her ear made her even more inpatient and she tried pulling him closer with her legs around his waist, but he was too strong and didn't move. He pulled away from her ear and gave her a look that said, “Really? You thought that would work?”. But she was not ready to quit just yet, even if she knew there was no way of winning. She reached up with both hands to grab his carapace but he was too quick and swatted her away, holding her hands in his one larger hand and pinned them above her head. 

“Don't. Move.” he demands. “That is an order. You hear?”

Finally accepting her faith, she slowly nods and he released his grip on her wrists. He brings his hands to her thighs, holding the soft muscle in his three-fingered grasp and brought his head between her legs causing her to release a long moan. The torcher has begun.

(Smut ends here)

The lovers had eventually moved over to the sofa to finish their "business". April was sitting on Leo's lap resting her head on his right shoulder catching her breath. Leo had grabbed the soft turquoise blanket that was hanging on the backrest of the furniture and wrapped it around their naked, sweaty bodies. His one hand wrapped around her while the other moved slowly up and down her back to make her feel relaxed. He too was still catching his breath.

As he did, his mind started to trail off about the upcoming week. He couldn't help but worry if something were to happen and he wasn't there to stop it. He has spent his whole life dedicated to training, meditating and protecting the innocent from evil such as the Footclan. They may not be as active since Shredders disappearance but that doesn't mean that they sit around doing nothing. They have to be planning something. Or even worse, what if Kraang chooses to make another appearance in the city? Leo and his brothers barely got out of there alive. Mikey was nearly crushed to death by that bubblegum freak and his giant robot. Would Leo like to go on a trip with his friends and family to the beach and be rewarded for everything he and his siblings had done? Of course he does. He would love to build better relationships with the other officers, challenge his brothers to a water gun war (and kick their asses because he is the oldest), take romantic walks on the beach with April, he wants to do all of that and more. But he can't help but worry. And Master Splinter, that about him? He didn't want his father to be lonely. Then again, he may enjoy not having four wild, unmanageable, noisy sons to deal with--

*Beep boop beep!*

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing from his shoulder walkie-talkie that was attached to his straps. April crawls off with the blanket wrapped around her body so he could grab it from the cluttered coffee table. With the walkie still attached to the strap, Leo brings it up and answers.

“Hey Don. What is it?” he spoke.

“Leo, where are you?Aren't you going to pack?” Donnie asks. “You know we are leaving in the morning, right?”

“Yeah I know, I know. I just--” Leo glances over to April, trying to come up with a good excuse. “I just needed some time to think...about leaving the city...”

“Is he fucking serious?” Raph complained in the background. Leo rolled his eyes at the brute's comment. “Oh dear Lord, please don't make him act like this while we're gone.” he whispers.

“Amen.” April whisper-replies, putting her hands together and slightly bowing. Leo quietly giggles, she was such a dork. His dork.

“You need to stop worrying about that.” says Donnie. “The city will be fine. Come on, your stuff won't pack itself.”

“Alright, alright. I'll be there soon.” Leo hangs up and looks back at April, who was a little bummed out.

“I know, I hate it too.” he says to her. “But hey, we'll have a whole week to sneak into each others rooms.”

April smiles and leans in for a kiss. He kissed her back before getting up and finding his clothes. After putting them back on there was still one piece missing. His mask was nowhere in sight, but he knew he didn't have to look, instead her turned to April who had her pajama bottoms back on but still kept the blanket wrapped around her. 

“Where is it this time?” he interrogated, crossing his arms over his plastron.

She didn't responded but bit her lip and swayed back and forth. He let out an annoyed sigh and walked up to her. Quickly, he ripped the blanket away from her to find his bandana tied around her chest, covering her breasts.

“Oh for the love of-- seriously?” he whined. 

“You don't like it?” she teased, still swaying.

“Thats not what I meant and you know it.” he said.

As she giggled, he reached over behind her and untied his property with one tug and tossed her her shirt. She wrestles it over her head as he re-tied his mask over his ocean blue eyes. He kissed her forehead and made his way to the window.

“Ill see you in a little bit.” he tells her.

“Stay safe.” she says as he crawled to the outside.

“I always do.”

With that, he closed the window and jumped down to the building next door and made his way back to the lair. When he got back to his room, he noticed a new photo was on his nightstand. For their 6 month anniversary, April had bought him a sprocket photo printer that she connected to her phone so she could print him some pictures to keep. He picked up the film to see that it was a selfie she took of her wearing the mask over her breasts. God damn it, this woman. She was such a tease. Before anyone else saw him with it, he quickly pulled out a small wooden box from under his bed that was filled with other photos of April, either with him or doing something sexy and some love notes that she had gifted him. He added the picture to his collection and hid it under his bed. He could spend all day and night thinking about how lucky he was to be with her, but that could wait. He needed to start packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ~ ❤️


	3. Chapter Three

“Come on dudes let's go!”  
“Quit yer yapping, Mikey. It's gettin’ on my nerves.”

Everyone was running around the lair, gathering their bags, grabbing some last-minute things and making sure they got everything before leaving. Donnie was in his lab making sure it was organized and that he had all the tools and technology he wanted to bring. Raph wasn't bringing a whole lot so his bag was all set to go, so he gave Donnie a hand with his things. Mikey was in the truck setting up his Xbox so they had something to do during the drive, even though Donnie has told him it will only be an hour till they got there. Leo was a little behind in his packing due to coming home late. As he was just finishing up, Raph came walking up behind him. “Sensei wants ta talk ta us before we head out.” he said.

“Alright, I'll be right there.” Leo replied.

As Raph was about to leave, he sees the secret wooden box that has been pulled out from under Leo’s bed. “What's this?” he asks reaching for it. Right as he grabs ahold of it, Leo snatched it from his brother's hand before he saw what was hidden inside. “Don't touch that.” he said alarmedly then quickly shoved it into his bag. This took Raph by surprise, he has never seen his older brother so defensive before. Normally he doesn't keep things hidden from the others, which made it all the more interesting. With a evil smirk on his face, he leaned in over Leo’s shoulder and tilted his head to get a better look at his face.

“Whatcha got in there, huh?” he pried. “Nudes?”

“No.” Leo quickly replied.

“Yeah you do.” Raph teased.

Leo turned his head towards him. “I do not!”   
‘Yes I do.’ he thought to himself. ‘I just don't want him to know who's. Those photos are for my eyes only.’ 

“And here I thought you were Mr. Honor Man.” the brute continued.

Leo zipped up his bag and threw it over his shoulder as he stood up to face his brother. “Listen Raph, ” he spoke. “I know you find it fun to annoy and bother me, but for once during the trip, can you just not? I want to enjoy this week as much as you and the others, despite how paranoid I can be.” Raph crossed his arms over his plastron. “So you admit it, huh?” he grouched. Leo exhaled a breath through his nostrils, he wasn't going to argue with him during their trip, it would be unfair to him, Raph and everyone else, especially April. 

This week was the perfect time to tell her something that he has been holding in for a long while now. He wasn't sure if they had been together long enough for it to be said, but he felt it was the right time. He was going to say the three magic words that have been eating away at him; I love you.   
He had it all planned, on the last night there he will invite her to take a stroll with him on the beach, where he would surprise her with a blanket and candles set up for stargazing. At that moment, he will tell her he loves her. And who knows, maybe the night would end with them making love, which he sure had no problem with.

“Tell you what, ” Leo offered. “I won't be a paranoid ass if you won't be a regular-ass.” He held out his hand. “Deal?”

Raph just stood there, arms still crossed and brows lowered. He stared at his brother's face then down at his hand that was still being held out for him. Right when Leo was about to pull his hand back, Raph took it into his own and shook it. “Deal.” After they shook hands, Leo gave him a half-smile to which Raph returned. “Come on, ” Leo said, lightly punching the brute's shoulder. “The sooner we go talk to dad the sooner we can get out of here.” Then left his room with Raph not far behind him. 

After putting his now packed bag in the truck, he made his way over to Splinter's space with the others. They all sat down in front of him, sitting on their own cushions that were already laid on the ground. Splinter strokes his thin, gray beard, as he looked down at each one of them. “I must say, I am proud of you boys for taking this opportunity to treat yourselves, you truly do deserve it.” he speaks. “However, I ask you to still be cautious. Make smart choices and don't draw too much attention to yourselves. There may be some who come by.”

“With all do respect Sensei, I highly doubt someone will come by.” Donnie explains. “There aren’t any other houses near and it's private property. The chances of other people showing up are around 36.12%. If not lower.” 

“I understand my son, but still, do as I ask.” Splinter instructed. 

All four of them nod, telling their Master that they will do as they were told. “And another thing, ” Splinter begins. “Please, for the love of God, don't get into fights and don't cause trouble. I'm looking at you, Raphael.”

“Aw come on, where's the fun in that?” Ralph spoke sarcastically, giving Mikey a light shove in the face. He looks back at Splinter who gives him a serious look. “If any of you are to be a handful, ” he looks over behind them. “I give April full permission to punishment of her choosing.” They all turn around to see the young reporter toss her bag into the truck. They never even noticed her arrival, she has become an expert to being quite when they were talking to Splinter as to not interrupt them. “Oh goody.” she giggled clapping her hands together.

“Don't get any ideas.” Leo tells her. 

“Have you met me?” she replied with a smirk on her face.

After a few more minutes with Splinter, they all said their goodbyes, loaded up and drove out of the lair and into the city. They quickly stopped by an empty street behind Rachel’s apartment building to pick her up. April had made a playlist of songs they could listen to and plugged her phone into the speakers. She played Panic! At The Disco, AJR, Imagine Dragons, and even some country songs, which the lady's really jammed out to. April even managed to convince Donnie to let her drive the truck, and booooooy was that a mistake. 

As soon as she was behind the wheel, Donnie looses his balance and falls backwards, Leo grips the bottom of his seat for dear life, Raph crush’s Mikey on the couch and Rachel is behind April, holding onto the back park of the driver seat and cheering her on. Last time they went this fast was when they were trying to catch Shredder when he was escaping the prison transport truck. 

You see, long story short, after the passing of her father, April went to live with her aunt on the countryside for a little while. There, she got to do some camping, ride horses, learn a bit of archery, but her all-time favorite was riding quads. She would spend the whole day riding those things threw the mud, on a track, on the road, (even though it was kinda illegal) and by the end of the day the quad would be completely out of fuel and head to toe in dirt and mud, including herself. In other words, she had no fear of going fast, her driving instructor learned that the hard way. So when she moved back to New York she was kinda bummed cause there was no point in even having a car of her own if the streets are too full to go ripping down. 

But now they were out of the city and the roads were clear, which was bad news for the brothers.

“Jesus Christ, April slow down!” Leo near shouted.

“Are you kidding?!” she replied. “This is the first time I've gotten to drive in forever! Order me all you want Leo, I ain't holding back!” 

Leo has seen April on her wild side, but this was a whole new level. Her whole body was beaming with excitement and her eyes are sparkling like crazy. Like two tiny unicorns entered each eye and exploded. And the look on her face, oh man, he has never seen such a big and bright smile like the one she was wearing. It was clear to tell that she was having the time of her life right now, but he could tell there was something more. He took another look at her, studying her face more. The expression she had on, it looked like joy, but with a closer look he could see it was....free. She felt free. Free to be able to drive like a mad woman and free from all the stress that was now left behind.

‘First time in forever, huh?’ He thought to himself. He let out a breath, a small smile starting to form on him.

“I guess there's no stopping you, is there?” he spoke. “Just don't hit anything. Or anyone.” 

April stepped harder on the pedal. “No promises!” she jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should continue so I kinda just set it aside. But I do love writing it and I do love that there are some people who are reading it and actually enjoy my story. Again, I am so sorry and thank you for staying with me.❤️❤️❤️


End file.
